What Would I Change? A StarKid Story
by DaughteroftheOliveBranch
Summary: I went to APOCALYPTOUR and made some kind of impression on Team StarKid. Let's see how it goes... In the process of editing, cause I reread it and it sucks! So yeah HOPEFULLY I can make it a little better. Still working on One-Shots, just busy. Please read and review- keep in mind it's in the process of editing and I changed many things so right now they may not line up.
1. He Couldn't Have Meant it Could He?

**backstage**

"Alright Richter, have you and Dylan decided?" Julia asks coming up to her friend.

"Blonde, about 5'3",grey Tshirt, black Hammerpants, brown eyes stage right, about 13"

"OK Joey, during the Super Friends dance, point directly at her so we know who she is,"

"Oki doki. Now lets go out for the 'encore'"

**My point of view (in the crowd)**

"I wanna be your friend forever!" Joey points at ME! Joseph Michael Richter pointed at me! Of 1500 people Joey pointed at me!

Why me? Why not any of the prettier girls around me? I mean, Jaime pointing at me is one thing. I mean, she's a glow* girl. Of course she's gonna point to the smaller and uglier one.

But Joey? No. He'd point at the pretty and sexy girls or maybe the ones his age. But me? A stupid 13 year old who know WAY too many StarKid songs for her own good... No.

He didn't. He had to be pointing at someone else... but then why did he look me in the eyes?

Was it because before I had been one of the only ones who knew Fancy Machine by heart? I mean, Dylan winked at me. I WAS pretty much the only one singing of the 1500 fans... but is that reason for Joey to say he wants to be my friend... but is that reason he wants to be my friend forever?

God, Sarah-Grace you're so stupid! Its part of the song. He didn't really mean it... or did he?


	2. One of Us

I can't stop talking about APOCALYPTOUR! My friends are beginning to get really pissed off at me... but I don't care!

I bought a tote bag, a program, a StarKid/APOCALYPTOUR slap bracelet, and three buttons. I spent $74 at that concert (including tickets) never have I been more happy about a purchase.

So I'm just bored, searching the web for fan challenge updates. It looks like they did one in Nashville.

Just before I click play, my new friend Hannah appears on the screen. I love Skype.

"Hey Sarah!"

"Hey Hannah!"

"So, listen, I hung around after the concert to see if I could meet Joey and- well- he came up to ME and asked me a very special question-"

"Omigod you're marrying Joey!" I tease her.

"I wish! No. He actually asked... who you were..."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, he said he liked you and, well, I'll let him tell you..."

"Hey Sarah-Grace" Joey Richter appears on screen. His box takes over Hannah's and his crooked jaw fills my computer screen.

"Joey-what-how-when-why?" I choke.

"Ah, the age old questions. I saw you in the crowd trying to see. I've never seen a person look so happy. Then you waved at Dylan politely like you were a friend watching him perform encouraging him. That was when we began considering you. We made up our minds for sure, though, when you were pretty much the only one singing Fancy Machine with us, and that means you have the Little White Lie soundtrack. We told everyone else, that's why they kept looking at you. That's why Jaime pointed at you. So, what do you say?"

"What do I say to what?" I can't breathe.

"Do you, Sarah-Grace Tucker, want to be the newest member of Team StarKid?"

"I-I-I'm only 13. Besides, there were prettier girls there, especially the ones your age. Why didn't you pick any of them? You don't even know if I can sing, act, or dance! How could I become a member?!" I don't know why, but I'm hurt, angry, and confused.

"We picked you for that very reason. You looked insecure, and we needed someone younger. Jaime thought you were really cute, and Lauren saw you singing Harry/Sami at the top of your lungs and you looked like that was your Glow*. Please?"

"Well, I doubt my mom will let me..." Ok I really really wanna join now.

"We already called her. She said its fine as long as we don't you or make you watch things you don't want to."

"You're kidding!" I'm trying not to squeal, "MOM! CAN I BE A PART OF STARKID!?" I call from my room.

"Yes. Your plane leaves in the morning!" My mom calls back nonchalantly.

Joey smiles.

"So, can you tell me a little bit about yourself? I'm kinda guy who likes to know miscellaneous facts about friends."

Friends. So he wasn't just performing.

"Umm... what do you wanna know?" I have no idea where this is going

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow"

"Harry Potter?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Hogwarts house?"

"Hufflepuff"

"Really? You were so cool until now!"

"Shut it, Richter..."

"See, you're already becoming one of us- favorite animal?"

"Crocodiles, alligators, and Garials."

"Umm... ok... birthday?"

"December 8, 1998"

"Favorite food?"

"Death by Chocolate"

Least favorite food?"

"RedVines"

"Goodbye." Joey responds. I laugh.

"I know I feel like such a bad fan, but they taste like twizzlers..."

"Huh, I never thought of it like that."

"Favorite StarKid song?"

"Rouges are We"

"Sing it"

"NO!"

"Please? I'll sing it with you. You sing Jaime, Denise, and Meredith's parts and I'll sing the rest!"

"Fine-"

Joey:  
Line up, sign up  
If you're looking for some sin

Me:  
And a dirty way to win. Yeah!

Joey:  
Get , enlist  
Tap into the devil within

Joey:  
Let the villainy begin

Both:  
We're joining forces

Me:  
We're making clever quips

Both:  
We revel in malevolence  
Four thousand horses of the apocalypse

Joey:  
Giddy up, Gotham

Me:  
Giddy up, up, up

Both:  
We're going rogue, rogue, rogue!  
Rogues are we!

Me:  
We are the harlots and the hvssies

Both:  
Rogues are we!

Joey:  
We are the swindlers and the cheats

Both:  
Rogues are we!

Me:  
We're rising up from the underground

Both:  
Rogues are we!

Joey:  
We're taking over your streets

Me:  
Riddle me this  
I've got a puzzle that put you to tears  
I'm cruel but never

Joey:  
Look no further than here  
To see a penguin without peer  
I've got a certain touch of class

Joey:  
I made a fear toxin in the form of gas  
Then I wear a scary mask

Joey:  
I've got ice in my veins

Me:  
Venom on the vine  
I'll weed out any

Me:  
I'm a pretty little kitty  
But I ain't no-

Both:  
Rogues are we!

Me:  
We are the harlots and the hvssies

Both:  
Rogues are we!

Joey:  
We are the swindlers and the cheats

Both:  
Rogues are we!

Me:  
We're rising up from the underground

Both:  
Rogues are we!

Joey:  
We're taking over your streets

Both:  
Rogues are we!

Joey and I crack up laughing. I just sang with Joey Richter... I just sang with Joey Richter... I JUST SANG WITH JOEY FVCKIN RICHTER!

"Wow, Sarah-Grace! That was amazing. Welcome to StarKid!"


	3. StarKids Love Skype

Chapter 3 StarKids Love Skype

by: TheyCameRunning

Joey and I have been talking for three hours now. He's such a great a great guy. Another box pops on screen causing Joey's to become smaller. Then a few more pop up... then a few more.. and a few more!

And of course I recognized them all. I'm Skyping Team StarKid.

"Joey, how long have they been watching?" I ask concerned

"The whole time" His crooked jaw can been seen even though his box is so tiny.

"JOEY!" I scream

"What?"

All the StarKids laugh, "It's alright, Sarah. We love you! We can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Jaime smiles.

I get a couple 'yeah' and 'can't wait' and 'You are amazing'. God I love these people.

"Hannah told us that you write. Is that true?" Brian Holden asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good..."

"Nonsense! I'm sure you'll be great!" Nick Lang encourages.

"Girl time! Get the f vck off, guys!" all of the guys disappear after short goodbyes until only the girls and Joey are left. Lauren sighs. He completely ignored her command! How dare he! "Joey, you little sh !t, get off!"

"You gonna be alright, Sarah-Grace?"

"I-I- Yeah. It's fine. Go on Joey." I'm trying not to show how nervous I am. I don't think it's working.

"Ok, text me when you're done skyping with the girls."

"Joey-"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have your number"

Joey laughs, "Ask Lauren. She'll give it to you."

"Alright, see you"

"Bye." His face disappeared from the screen. I feel empty-but I've never felt more full.


	4. Girl Talk

sarahgtucker: Truth or dare?

JulsMarie: Yeah!

SangoTaj: Sure!

LilMark: Sounds fun!

LLopez1: Truth or dare, Sarah-Grace?

sarahgtucker: truth

ArielleG: wuss!

Merestep: Arielle!

ArielleG: Sorry...

LLopez1: Who in StarKid do you think is the cutest?

sarahgtucker: Arielle.

LLopez: What BOY in StarKid?

ArielleG: I'm flattered none the less

sarahgtucker: I'll answer if you ALL tell me who YOU think is hotter

LLopez1: Deal!

MereStep: I like you, girl. You fit right in!

sarahgtucker: No one kill me...

SangoTaj: We won't

JLynB: Never!

AliG: It can't be that bad

LilMark: We love you!

FunkSistaB: Yeah!

sarahgtucker: ...AJ...

**laughter**

sarahgtucker: what?

AliG: Now I see why you were scared. It's alright, I don't care

**laughter**

LLopez1: Walker

**Silence**

**Laughter**

LilMark: Darren

**laughter**

Alley-Faye: Joey

FunkSistaB: Joey

**laughter**

MereStep: Dylan

sarahgtucker: We all saw that coming

**laughter**

JulsMarie: Moses

sarahgtucker: Aw, Jesus Christ, MOSES!

Devdevnumnums: Tyler

sarahgtucker: of course Cho goes for Cedric

JLynB: Joey

sarahgtucker: Is he a good kisser?

DenDon: Best kiss I've ever had

**laughter**

ArielleG: Holden

SangoTaj: Rosenthal

**laughter**

sarahgtucker: I like you guys! I have to pack now. It's already midnight and my plane leaves tomorrow morning at six.

LLopez1: Alright love ya!

sarahgtucker: love y'all too!

**sarahgtucker is offline**


	5. Texting Joey

Instructions for reading :)

me  
**Joey**  
_thinking_

Get it?  
Got it?  
Good

* * *

Hey :)

**Is this Philip?**

No... Is this Joey? Sorry do I have the wrong number?

**Good because if your name was Philip then it wouldn't be you. Well, welcome to StarKid!**

I still can't believe it!

**What time is it where you are?**

I'm in Hunstville, Alabama. Same time zone. der!

**Sorry Charlie**

First Philip now Charlie?! I'M A FRIGGIN GIRL!

**somebody's cranky**

You know I love you  
_God why did I say that? He's going to be be freaked out now_

**I love you too!**

_nevermind_  
Hey I gotta pack and go to bed, see ya!

**Alright I'll pick you up at the airport in the morning :) Goodnight, sleep tight!**

* * *

AN Sorry for the shortness guys. I was bored during Bible class... Yes, I'm a Christian and proud of it!


	6. Packing

I grab my bag from he top shelf of my closet and randomly shove shirts and pants into it. There is no telling what the heII I put in there

I stop. Why am I packing? There is no way that just happened. Its a dream. It has to be. Doesn't it? I mean, there is no fvckin way StarKid would ever even tweet me much less want me to join them... is there? God this is worsethan APOCALYPTOUR.

I look over at my phone sitting on my table. I slowly walk over to it, afraid to discover the truth; I will be scared and shocked no matter what it turns out to be.

I carress the phone in my hands. Did I really just text Joey Richter?

_Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Liam's gotta phone call_My phone sings causing me to jump... I guess I'd better change it if I'm going to be a StarKid, huh?

"Hello?" I quickly answer even though I didn't reconize the number

"Hey Sarah its Lauren! Joey gave me your number and I wanted to call you so that you can program your number into your phone"

_Well I quess that answers my questions_"Dam yall just can't enough of me, huh?"

"Nope. Well I'll let you sleep. Night!"

"Night Lo."

I hang up my phone andjust collapse on my bed. I have three hours to sleep, and I plan to use every second of it.


	7. Afraid

"Get on up, Girl! Get on up... Sit down!" My alarm clock rings, needless to say it always works. I hop out of bed. All of the sleepiness has left me, even though I only got about an hour of sleep. It's still dark out and my mom is trudging around trying to get ready.

She's already almost done though because she woke up forty minutes ago due to _A.) She went to bed earlier_ and _B.) She needs a heck of a lot more time to get ready than I do_

I get ready in about five minutes, no joke! I'm so excited!

…

My mom drops me off at the gate. I'm going on a four hour flight… alone. Why did I ever think I could do this?

I kneel down right there and start sobbing. The tears flow, and I have no idea why. I stay there for a couple minutes. Crying. Just crying.

A firm hand rests on my shoulder, "Hey are you alright?" I hear his voice. Beautiful.

I stand up, not looking the man in the eye, "Yeah. Yes, I'm fine… thanks" I run off, tears flying through the air behind me like a cheap anime cartoon.

"Wait-" I hear his voice behind me, but I keep running. How would I explain it anyway? 'Hey I'm crying my eyes out in the middle of the airport because last night my dream came true'. Yeah I'm sure that'll make him feel sympathetic!

I run through my gate into the plane and plop down in my seat. The tears had stopped, but the stress and denial still rests on my heart. What else am I feeling then? Fear. I'm afraid. Afraid they won't like me… or am I afraid they will?

I don't have time to question any further, because the mysterious man just sat down next to me. I'm not looking at him, but I can feel him looking at me.

"Feeling better?" out of the blue, he hands me flowers... Irises… my favorite. How could he know that? More importantly why did he just give me flowers.

I look up at the man and gasp. It's him.


	8. Friends Forever

It's him. I can't believe it. Omigod It's him! It's not him. It can't be. After all, I'm dreaming aren't I?

Even if it's a dream, I can't help but throw my arms around his neck and he happily returns the hug. I cry hard into his shoulder. We just sit there for what seems like hours, but the plane hasn't taken off yet so it can't have been that long… but hey, it's a dream; I guess anything can happen!

He just holds me. He holds me tight. I love the way his firm arms keep me in place. I love how his warm breath blows down my neck. I love his crooked jaw grazing my ear. I love Joey Richter.

I finally pull away and wipe the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" he asks concern clearly etched in his face.

"I-I just-I just never thought that anyone would want me. Like-Like you saw how quickly my mom let me go with a group of twenty something year olds who happen to be Team StarKid and famous… and I've never had people actually _want_me to be their friend… and it just seems like you guys wanna be…"

"Come here," he hugs me yet again, this time harder so that I can't wriggle away. "Sarah, I will be your friend forever, so don't worry okay? We all really love you. I really love you." Joey whispers close to my ear. His lips caress my ear gently. Chills run up and down my spine. He plants a soft, slow, friendly kiss on my temple. I love Joey Richter, but I don't _love_him… do I?

He's 23 for Pete's sake! I'm 10 years younger! I don't _love_ Joey and he doesn't love me.


	9. Danger

_Ladies and Gentlemen please buckle your seatbelts, we will be departing momentarily. Thank you for choosing __**[insert airline here]**_

Joey and I talk a little while the hostess gives us instructions. We both silently laugh at the forced expression on her face. Right now Joey is holding my hand… I hate flying. Joey's hand is huge and rough. It pretty much engulfs mine.

Joey smiles down at me, even though I'm not that much shorter than him. He has amazing eyes that sparkle in the light of first class.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Joey-and not just because he's Joey Freakin' Richter- but I don't _love_him. He's funny and nice and cute and he has huge hands, but he's 23. Now that I know him, I can't like him. There's no way, so why bother liking a guy who'll never like me back. Right? I came to that realization a few moments ago when Joey and I were teasing the hostess. I just wanna be friends. I don't want to like him and I don't want him to like me… I think

"Sarah-Grace?"

"Huh, what?"

"You just totally zoned out. I just told you I opened a container in Narnia and a watermelon monkey hybrid jumped out and squeezed my Joe"

"Joe?"

"It's me and my-"

"Okay! I get it!"

"Man, I love you, girl!"

"I love you too, Ron!"

"Ron, really?" He looks at me with an expression that says, 'Ron, really?'

"Yep! I've been calling you by your characters name this whole time; you just didn't know I was doing it!" Joey cracks a smile, getting the joke I was sure he wouldn't get. Suddenly he bursts out laughing. I didn't know it was that funny.

I wrap my arms around his neck again and he returns the hug, still laughing.

"Sarah-Grace, let us sing!"

"No! No, I'm not singing!"

He pauses,  
"Here I am face to face  
With a situation  
I never thought I'd ever see  
Strange  
How a dress could take a mess  
And make her nothing less than  
Beautiful to me

It seems like my eyes have been transfigured  
Something deep inside has changed  
They've been open wide but hold that trigger

This could mean  
Danger  
I'm falling in love falling in love falling in love  
With Sarah Tucker"

I giggle,  
"What, what the h*ll is this?  
You expect me to sing about him  
Don't care about him  
It's just a little crooked  
Sarah wake up  
I'm mistaken  
He is the hottest guy I've ever seen  
Now because he's like a guy I've never seen  
Don't know why  
I'd ever been so mean  
This could mean  
Danger  
I'm falling in love falling in love falling in love  
With Joey Richter"

Joey and I burst out laughing. All the people around us are staring. For once in my life, I don't care.


	10. I Hate Flying

"The coolest girl on the face of the planet  
The coolest b tch on earth god d mn it  
The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard  
So you can try to bring me down  
But sorry guys I'm sticking around  
I've thought about it and I've found  
That I am the coolest girl. Yeah!"  
Joey finishes his solo song that gets laughs and cheers from the other passengers on the plane.

"Joey, you are the coolest b tch on earth" I wink

He grabs my hand again and smiles, "No Sarah-Grace, _YOU'RE_the coolest girl in the world,"

"Joseph Michael Richter! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting!"

He puts his hand over his heart in mock offence, "Me? Flirt? Never!"

"Excuse me," a raspy voice that I assume is supposed to be se xy breathes down Joey's neck, "Hi, I'm Kira. I'm a big fan of StarKid," She glares at me like I was some sort of speck of dirt that won't come off her precious "shirt"

"Well that's sweet. It's great to meet you, Kira! I'm Joey, and this is my friend Sarah." Joey's crooked jaw flashes even though his eyes say _get lost sl t_

"Hi" she puts her arm around Joey and places her hands on his chest, "Wanna ditch the b tch and come with me? I'll show you a real good time,"

"Uh, no thank you," he pushes the girl's arms off of him and scoots closer to me, "I'm a little busy making the newest StarKiddie feel at home."

"Her? She's a StarKid? She's puny! She's, what, nine?! I bet she slept her way in, sold her body! Wow what a sl t! Come on Joey, leave the wh re," She smirks at me as my eyes fill with tears. Why did she have to say that?

"No, she's not a sl t, wh re, or a b tch, in fact, if anyone is it's you, and I think you'd better leave before I show you the mistake you just made!" Joey stands up, towering over the girl. Tears flow from my eyes uncontrollably. It's hard to make out all that's happening, but I see the girl get closer to Joey. She places one hand daintily on his chest and one grabs onto his cro tch. He doesn't hesitate to pull away and I don't hesitate to punch her in the jaw.

She flies backwards and lands on the people across from us. The plane claps and woops. She flips her hair as she stands up as if nothing just happened, "B tch," she directs at me at me. She away to her seat trying to be se xy.

"Sarah-" He doesn't have time to finish. I fall into his arms and cry harder than I've ever cried before.

Again, he holds me, but this time muttering encouragements in my ear and occasionally kissing the side of my head.

I really really really hate flying.


	11. Nothing Without Neon

Somehow we got off the plane and at some point I stopped crying. Joey and I are now on our way to the manor where I will be staying. He keeps throwing me sideways glances as if I'm about to break down crying again. I'm not. I'm over it.

"I know what some of StarKid Manor looks like. I saw it on Alex Carpenter's vlog. It's very…. Much like y'all" I smile wryly

"You don't like it?" He tosses me a Joey smile and I know I'm in _trouble_.

"Nope, the colors are too bland and there's nothing even remotely neon."

"I'm sure Brian will love all you have to say about it."

"Oh, don't you don't you DARE tell B-Hole!" I don't know why, but Brian kinda scares me.

"Fine, just because you are my honorary little sister"

"Thanks… Joey? Can I tell you something?"

"Shoot lil' sis"

"My brother, my real brother, hates me. He beats me and yells at me. So… You claiming me as a sister is something I've never experienced. Even though you're not really my brother, it's nice to have someone that wants to be…" I look up at him. His eyes are tearing up.

"Well, I'm honored to be your brother. And even better, you have a whole family waiting for you at the manor."

"Thanks Joey"

"Man, you're just an emotional rollercoaster aren't ya?" He teases

"Hehe, kinda"

"Well, here we are your new home" Joey gestures to the house I've only dreamt of seeing.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is _To Have a Home_ stuck in my head?"

"Because this is where you belong"


	12. 30 Seconds

"Lucy, I'm home!" Joey calls as we enter the manor.

"Home,  
I've heard the word before  
But it never meant much more than just a thing  
I've never had

A place,  
They say, 'hey, know your place'  
But I've never had a place to even know  
Or a face that I could go to if I  
Needed someone  
There

I'm laughing  
It's hard to hide a smile  
My god it's been a while since I have had  
A reason to

To think  
It's been here all along  
Somewhere to belong  
And a reason  
A something to believe in  
I've finally found it  
A place where,  
I'm wanted

This must be how it feels  
To have a home

I used to dream about it  
But never schemed or counted  
Fantasies or wishes  
It breaks a man to see what he misses

For so many nights I'd pray  
For a better life  
And a better day  
But I never thought that it'd come true  
It's finally here and I don't know what to do  
And I'm trying not to cry

This must be how it feels

To have a home" I sing. All the StarKids are gathered around the door in silence, "Was I that bad?" I ask _aww crap I just ruined it. Alabama, I'm comin' back_

Lauren suddenly appears out of the throng, "Wow, Sarah-Grace! That was amazing!" She runs up and hugs me. Tight. D mn she's strong for her size!

"I just had to sing that. Hey, it works," I laugh

"Ok guys, every StarKid and past StarKids are here to welcome you. So come on, let's go play games you can get to know us all better!" Lauren grabs my hand and pulls me back out the door. Everyone follows. It's funny how we have to play this game, considering I already know who they all are.

Lauren sits us all down in a circle. She sits herself down beside me and grabs my hand. Joey plops down on the other side of me and grabs my other hand. These people are all so sweet!

Brian (Holden) stands up and explains the rules. We're playing Thirty Seconds in heaven. Oh boy.

The girls pick a boy's name out of one of Walker's hats and the two have to sit in the center of the circle and make out for thirty seconds. There's one slight problem… I'm 13 and I've never kissed a guy! (And that doesn't imply I've kissed a girl, because I haven't and frankly I don't plan to)

Julia's up first. Brant. Of course I just _HAVE_ to get out my phone and take pictures… man I wish I could tweet this… It wouldn't matter. I have a total of three twitter followers! What an accomplishment! ( TeamSKtaughtme)

Alle-Faye. Holden. I love camera phones!

Lauren. Matt. Click!

Meredith. Dylan. We all saw this coming! Click!

Sango. Moses. No. Just no. But click :)  
Arielle. Jim. Click. Sending to Emilie.

Denise. Walker. Click click.

Oh God it's my turn. Why can't I go last? Oh right, the flow of the story… WELL SCREW THE STORY AND GET ME OUT OF HERE! Okay okay okay calm down, Sarah-Grace. Maybe you'll get Joey and it will be less awkward… aww heck whoever it's with it'll be awkward!

Oh wow my hand is shuffling through papers. Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god…

"…AJ…" Everyone cheers and woops. Lauren and Joey both give my hands quick, reassuring squeezes before I join AJ in the center. If this is a fan's dream come true, then why do I want to crawl under a rock?

"Hi" he smiles brightly

"Hi" I blush. I risk a quick glance at Lauren who gives me a thumbs up… right before pulling out her video camera. Sh t.

AJ and I just sit there for a bit, just staring at each other. I want to kiss him, but I'm scared.

"Just kiss already!" Walker. I can tell we're going to get along just dandy.

"I've never kissed a guy before. I don't really know what to do…" I say it without caring what they think. If they're going to accept me into StarKid they're going to have to accept me for who I am.

Lauren rolls her eyes, but not to be mean. She smiles, "It's easy. Walker, up."

"Yes, Taz?"

"Now" Lauren demands. _sheesh_

He stands. The minute he's firm she grabs his collar and stands on her toes.

"What the- woah!" Joe is pulled into a long passionate kiss which he gladly returns. To my humor, Joey has begun filming on his own camcorder. YouTube, anyone?

"Okay guys, it's been five minutes… I think you can stop now!" Darren calls tapping his watch. How I'm not fan-girling right now I have no idea. They pull apart, both blushing profusely. If only Emilie could be here.

"Alright, you're turn," Lauren points her camera at us smiling brightly.

"AJ, I'm only 13. You don't have to do this," I think that was my attempt to make him and myself more comfortable… it didn't really work.

"I know I don't"

It happens so fast. AJ gently presses his lips against mine. His eyes are closed, which is what mine should be doing now, but I can't. He doesn't push the kiss, he just holds it there. I swear I can feel Ali glaring at me. Finally I just close my eyes and allow myself to get lost in his lips.


	13. The Avenger

"Joey, you go around back and take them from behind. Rosenthal, you and Denise take them from the left. Moses, Walker, and Julia take the right."

"What about you and AJ?" Joey asks me, worry clearly etched in his face. War is war, no feelings or fear can change that.

"If it's alright with AJ, we'll take the leader. He should be ahead of everyone else, scouting."

"I am your servant, General. I shall do whatever is thy wish; even till death's door I will follow you." AJ puts a hand over his heart in honor.

"You have proven yourself a worthy soldier, Holmes. Maybe if we survive this, you can take me out to dinner."

"I'd like that"

"Get a room!" Walker yells making his way off with Moses and Julia.

"Come on guys; let's leave these two lovebirds alone." Joey ushers the others away as they make stupid kissy faces at us. This is NOT the time to be messing around.

AJ and I roll our eyes, "Ready, soldier?"

"I'm always ready, General"

AJ and I make our way into the forest. Our guns cocked and loaded.

Everything slows down. I hear a gunshot, the screaming of my soldier, and then another gun shot. AJ lay at my feet and General Darren is lying a few yards away. AJ had jumped in front of the bullet to save me.

I kneel down by my love; his breathing consists of quick occasional intakes of breath. A sharp pain hits my heart as he cringes from the wound, "AJ…. No…"

"Sarah, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be! You saved me; we're going to get you help. We'll abort the mission. We have to get you somewhere safe!" I interrupt him, caressing his face in my hands.

"I'm sorry-I-I can't take you out to dinner"

"Yes you can, AJ, we're going to save you. You're not gonna die!" My words are choking me. I can't breathe. He's dying.

He places a hand on my cheek, I lean into his firm grasp, "Win it for me…" he rasps. His hand falls to the ground. A tear escapes my hold and splatters on his lifeless face, his breath his gone.

"No…" Anger burns inside me like fire, "NO!" I scream into the distance. The only response is the return of my pain echoing through the woods. The pain is not gone; it will never be, "You will be avenged my brother. They will pay for what they have done.

As I look down at his body one last time, I can't help but kiss him. It's cold against my lips, unlike the first time his lips were warm and inviting. I tear away from him and run as fast as I can through the deep woods. My eyes fill with tears but I force them back.

_Those people killed my friend, they will pay with their lives_


	14. Dynamic Foreshadowing Pinkie Pie

"Duck, duck, duck, goose!" I tap Walker on the head and take off as fast as my tiny legs can carry me… okay I'm not that small but I am a couple inches shorter than Walker. He's so gonna catch me but, eh, whatever.

"Get her Walker!" Joey yells

"Come on Sarah!" AJ claps. Again I feel Ali glaring at me. I thought she didn't care. Uh oh. Anyone else feel foreshadowing?

He got me. I laugh at his victory dance. I'm NOT going to describe it, "I hate you, Walker!"

"Oh you know you love me!"

"Nope"

"Not even a little?"

"Uh uh"

"Then what if I do… this!" He lunges at me. His fingers begin exploring my ribs causing me to laugh uncontrollably. In case you haven't gotten it, I'm a _little_ ticklish.

"Ok Ok I love you, Walker now stop!"

"Oki doki loki," Walker releases me and hugs me.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF PINKIEPIE!" Matt, Nick, and I yell at the same time. I've known they love My Little Pony, but apparently they didn't know that about me. They both look at me like B man looks at Robin. Oh crap.

"We're like long lost brothers who found each other," Nick and Matt start. _I'm a girl_

"And love each other like family," I give in. What the heck.

"Although we're not related"

"And it's totally belated"

"I'm elated just to say you are my bro"

"Mi Amigo"

"And where I go"

"Is where we go"

"And it feels as though it was destined to be so"

"So very nice"

AJ stands and slips his hand into mine. I smile at him, "You are my bright knight"

"You're my morning bird" His voice is so amazing

"We're wing men singing in thirds" Our voices blend together. Wait a minute…

"AJ, what about Young Frankenstein?"

"I'm going back tomorrow…" He looks down at his shoes.

My eyes begin watering. I don't want him to go. Great. Second time I've cried over him today, except this time it's not acting in a water gun fight. I pull my hand out of his causing him to look up. His eyes are watering too. I can't do it.

My feet take me out the door of the manor and down the street; I can hear all the StarKids yelling after me, except AJ. I've never run this fast, and I never want to stop. I do enjoy running. I mean, I did cross country last year. Running is a way for me to escape, and right now I just want to run home.

I love AJ and I don't want him to leave. I know it's his job, but I'm going to miss him. I've only known him for a couple hours, but they all feel like family. I feel like I've known them my whole life.

"Sarah, wait! Come on! Slow down! God you're fast! Sarah!" Joey calls after me.

I snap my head back to him, "And what about you, huh? You're going to have to go back to California eventually! And what about Darren? He's on Glee so he probably has to leave, like tomorrow! And Bonnie isn't even a StarKid anymore! I love you all so much, but why are y'all here!? Why did you come?! Why did you even want me if you all are going to leave in a week? You all have careers going, why do you care about me, some stupid thirteen year old girl who will just get in your way! WHY AM I HERE!?"

"You know, I thought you would be perfect for us. We all thought that you would be thankful that we all came to see you and make you feel welcome. We thought you would enjoy being with us. We wanted to make you happy. I thought you were a beautiful girl who looked really sweet and accepting, but I guess I was wrong. You sound like you don't want to be here. You act like you're not thankful. If you're disappointed with us, then just go back to your redneck state where you can take care of your toothless father and abusing brother. See if I care what happens to you because you are just a selfish little bratty southern chick who cares about no one but herself. So just go back, we apparently made a mistake. Maybe we'll go see if we can find that Kira girl. Anyone would be better than an ungrateful piece of sh t like you. Just go home, Sarah. Just go. GO!"

I turn and run. What happened to my friend forever?


	15. How Rue Felt

I cannot believe he just said that to me, and I don't know what feels worse: the fact he said it, or the fact that it's true. I'm not crying because it hurts too much. I'm well past the point of tears. There is one thing though I've always been good at, running.

I steal a glance behind me; AJ is running towards Joey looking angry. I stop and turn around afraid of what is going to happen. I have to know if I need to stop it.

Before Joey even sees AJ coming up behind him, AJ plants a massive punch in Joey's back. Joey instinctively turns around and smacks AJ hard in the cheek. AJ falls to the ground but quickly jumps back up and punches Joey in the stomach causing him to bend down clutching it. AJ takes this opportunity to send a massive blow to Joey's jaw. I run towards him.

"AJ stop!" I yell. He ignores me.

"I'm gonna kill you for what you just said, Richter!" AJ screams down at the helpless boy holding his bruised cheek. AJ jumps on Joey and begins punching him everywhere he could reach. He's really gonna kill him. Omigod he's really gonna kill him.

"AJ!" I'm screaming now, "JOEY!"

I reach them as Joey's blood begins to flow away from the tussle. I leap on AJ pulling him from Joey, who pushes himself off the ground. AJ flings an arm at me that collided into the side of my head. Everything goes grey. I barely feel myself hitting the cement. Now it's my turn to have blood flowing along the concrete. I can see Joey's clouded figure hovering over me telling AJ to call an ambulance. I feel Joey's strong hands clasp the side of my face. I remember the time Joey and I laughed together on the plane. Why can't it stay that way?

Joey's words come out muffled, "Come on stay with me, Sarah, come on. It's gonna be alright. AJ didn't mean it come on stay with me." Tears stream from his eyes, "Look the minutes those words came out of my mouth I knew they were wrong. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me." He puts his head by mine and holds me close. I feel his breath again. It's so nice to be close to him again.

My eyes were going in and out of focus, like when Rue died in The Hunger Games, "Joey," I choke. I don't know if what I'm about to say is the last thing I'll ever say. I'm scared, "I forgive you," He holds me tighter as I slip into blackness.


	16. Falling

There I am. I'm with Joey, not AJ or Walker or Eric. Joey. The guy who hurt me the most is the one I feel I'm with. Heaven is with Joey Richter. I'm 21 and have gorgeous blond hair that flows down, and my eyes are so brown they're almost black. My chest is larger and I'm a whole lot skinnier. I'm who I've always wanted to be… with Joey Richter.

Of all the people I'm in heaven with Joey Richter. Is this all that heaven is? Eternal solitude with the man you once loved on earth?

I've never been so happy. Joey is just holding me. That's it. We're sitting in a park surrounded by trees and flowers and birds are singing in the trees. A guitar is in front of me and Joey is guiding my hands along the strings allowing the notes to blend with the bird's song. I never want to leave.

Wait a minute, this isn't Joey. Joey is still alive on earth. He's a living, breathing man who isn't here with me now, when I most need him, he's not here. Joey's going to live on. He's going to forget that selfish thirteen year old fan girl who loved him. He's going to ignore the fact I gave my life to save his own. He's going to forget.

Joey's gonna find another woman his own age and love her more than he ever loved me. He's going to raise a family and be a wonderful father. And when he dies, he's going to spend eternity with his love, the one that loved him. He's not going to spend it with me.

I let myself fall. I don't know where I'm headed, I'm simply falling… falling… falling…

If it's taking me to heII then so be it. Hopefully there I can forget my long lost love.

Falling… falling… falling… falling… beep… beep… beep… wait a minute…

"Joey?"

"Sarah!"


	17. I Become SarahGrace Lang

"Oh Sarah! I'm so sorry this happened! Listen, you're going to be okay. The doctor said you suffered a mild concussion that's already healed. You're mom was too busy to come and see you but she sends her love."

"My head-" I put my hand on the sore spot on my head. I just notice Joey's nose is bandaged and looks broken. Bits of dried blood are speckled around his hairline; I don't know if it's my blood or his.

"Hey hey take it easy"

"Where's AJ?" I need to see him

"He um… he didn't think you'd wanna see him. He thinks it's his fault."

"It's not. It's mine. If I hadn't been such a brat, none of this would have happened. Now I really don't know why I'm here," my eyes burn with the threat of tears.

"Listen, we're keeping you around, alright? And we asked you're mother if she would be willing to give you up… forever"

"What do you mean?"

"Nick and Matt wanna be you're legal guardians. So, what do you say? Wanna become a Lang Sister?"

I don't know if he noticed the obvious Starship reference he just made, but I don't care, "Yes, yes, YES!"

I jump up and hug him tight, ignoring the throbbing in my head. Now I'm crying. A lot.

Nick and Matt walk into the hospital room…. Hold on is it Daddy 1 and Daddy 2? No. I know!

"Papa RainbowDash! Papa Twilight Sparkle!"

They smile, "Daughter…"

"Fluttershy!"

"FLUTTERSHY!"

Joey moves aside as my two new fathers lean down to hug me. I'm so happy!

I have a dad… two! That's a feeling I've never known… love


	18. Déjà vu

I wake with a start. The room is spinning around me. It takes me a second to register I'm being shaken awake, "Sarah! Sarah! Wake up! It's time to go to the concert!" My friend Emilie screams in my ear. How could I forget? APOCALYPTOUR is tonight! I have to get ready!

**At the concert**

"I wanna be your friend forever!"

**June 13, 2012**

"Hey Sarah!"

"Hey Hannah!"

"So I hung back after the concert to see if I could meet Joey and he came up to ME and asked me a very important question-"

"You're marrying Joey?!" I tease

"I wish! No he actually asked me about you"

"What?"

"Yep. I'll let him explain"

"Hey Sarah-Grace"

Woah. Déjà vu.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I've decided not to continue this story, for the simple reason I don't want to xD I still love you all, and I'm sorry I have to stop most of my StarKid stories. I'm not a big TSK fan girl anymore. I still love their musicals, but I just don't like totally fan girl like I used to. Anyway, love you all! Thanks for reading**

~Sarah-Grace


End file.
